supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Stadium/Roleplay Archive1
King Dedede brought his hammer down with a mighty crash. He looked appraisingly at the stadium, wondering how much it would cost to fix it up. Meanwhile, Breloom battered a training dummy in the facility's basement. Ftaghn Talk 20:52, May 29, 2014 (UTC) "....It's kind of a dump now," said Zelda to Sheik. "It looks like a storm just hit it....do you think we should still destroy it?" "I don't know," he replied, examining the halls coated in trash. "I don't think it's worth it...it's abandoned." -Blizz- (talk) 00:12, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Iggy appeared out of nowhere! "Sorry guy, I'm less stupid now. Even I'm admenting," he said as Duncan also magicaly appeared. And then Kracko Appeared. "My name is Kracko and i'm a cloud," the cloud repiled. "It's tottaly easy to see," Iggy replied and then Cynder spammed in. "WHAT IS WITH EVERYONE APPEARING OUT OF THE VOID?" Iggy exclamied. (Man.....I wanted Duncan...then Kracko...then Cynder so I made them all appeared out of nowhere to get Iggy's reaciton! He's now in Mario Kart 8. Ok now I REALLY want a Wii U. I will buy a Wii U just to race as you Iggy. That's how much I love you!) META KNIGHT IS BROKEN!!!! "Right," Zelda replied to Iggy. "I trust Link's judgement a lot more than your words." -Blizz- (talk) 02:17, May 31, 2014 (UTC) "But..why are we here?" Iggy questioned. META KNIGHT IS BROKEN!!!! "I'm here on business of Hyrule," she replied. "We've deemed the Stadium too dangerous to exist because it's really unstable in the fabric of space and time...sort of like that stupid leaf you get in fancy food, it ruins everything else." -Blizz- (talk) 02:23, May 31, 2014 (UTC) "Palkia wants to kill me cause I ruined space," Cynder repiled. "I see.....This is threat to our worlds. Although through our times in the stadium, could destorying it possibly have an effect on us who were here trapped before that hunger games like thing?" Iggy said. META KNIGHT IS BROKEN!!!! "...We were worried this place was still inhabited," Zelda replied. "But, it looks like you're just here." "In other words, you don't count," added Sheik. -Blizz- (talk) 02:38, May 31, 2014 (UTC) "Think about something....we all could die or something chaotic if we destory this place," Iggy said back. YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! "Actually," said Zelda. "Once we arrived, the area seemed to have settled down. At this rate, we're just going to leave it as it is, but there is still a possiblity that we'll have it destroyed." -Blizz- (talk) 02:43, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Iggy just went all like 0_0, still worried about his life if this place disappeared. YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! "It might be better if you left," said Zelda to Iggy, opening up a door and glancing inside the room. -Blizz- (talk) 02:49, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Iggy warped away. YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! "Now that the leek-face is gone," said Sheik to Zelda. "What do you plan to do?" "Let's jst keep it," she replied. looking at an graph produced my magic. "It won't harm anyone now." -Blizz- (talk) 03:01, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Kracko, Duncan and Cynder just were there...YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! "And are you all going to just stand there and look like a bunch of idiots?" said Sheik to Krako, Duncan, and Cynder. -Blizz- (talk) 03:06, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Breloom continued smashing the dummy untill it snapped from its base. The entire ceiling collapsed over it and Brellom walked off sadly. King Dedede fixed up the top box as a private suite for himself. Just as he finished, it fell into the arena. Ftaghn Talk 17:39, May 31, 2014 (UTC) "Meh why are we here?" Duncan asked. "Life. We are here for life." Kracko told his "friend". (These rps are a bit lame) YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! "Did you here those sounds?" Zelda asked Sheik. "Something fell into the arena," said Sheik, looking out of the window. "But it sounded like something broke underneith us...do you mind checking the area while I check downstairs," she replied. "Yeah," he said, walking through the door to the arena. Zelda nodded and continued downstairs. -Blizz- (talk) 17:49, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Tamsen sniffed around the stadium picking up scents from other beings, not knowing were to go, she decided to go somewhere to the left. She wondered where she might end up and who she might see. ight! The Wiki Warrior! 18:08, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Sheik approached the wreckage of the top box. He didn't bother to examine the remains since he heard a loud growl coming from a doorway located under the stands. He opened the door, not thinking properly, when a shadow lunged at him from the dark room. -Blizz- (talk) 18:14, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Meanwhile, a large creature was near. YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! Tamsen felt like this place was very.. broken. She didn't like it in the stadium. Tamsen continued to walk until she found a staircase. ight! The Wiki Warrior! 18:22, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Sheik took out a knife and stabbed the creature in the side. The monster screamed and jolted back, bleeding heavily from the side. However, the wound quickly healed, and the beast leaped at Sheik again. He dodged the attack, but couldn't help but notice how much the creature looked like a Nix Wolf, which are only found in the northern mountains of Hyrule. -Blizz- (talk) 18:29, May 31, 2014 (UTC) A large hive tyrant with sycthing talons and a heavy venom cannon was close to Shiek.... YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! Tamsen let out a howl to see if anyone or anything would respond. ight! The Wiki Warrior! 18:34, May 31, 2014 (UTC) The creature heard the howl and began to howl itself. It was obviously a form of wolf, but it was warped and corrupted, reflected through the howl. ---- Zelda entered a small room, and noticed it's ceiling had caved in. "Hello?" she said. -Blizz- (talk) 18:38, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Terror, the hive tyrant, Had then enter the stadium. YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! Tamsen heard a response, she decided to head in the direction of the howl and look around. ight! The Wiki Warrior! 18:43, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Terror also followed the strange sound... YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! Sheik took out a needle and threw it at the wolf, landing straight in it's eye. The monster let out a loud, growl-like sound before it tackled Sheik and prepared to bite him. -Blizz- (talk) 18:48, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Tamsen found the monster and Sheik. Seeing how Sheik was introuble, she tackled the wolf-like monster off Sheik. ight! The Wiki Warrior! 18:51, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Terror had came to see the monster attacking them. YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! The monstered bit Temsen on the tail, but caused no harm other than tearing off a small tuff of fur. Growling in frustration, the monster turned into a cloud of smoke and fanished. -Blizz- (talk) 18:58, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Tamsen shook her fur then sat down and looked at Sheik. ight! The Wiki Warrior! 18:59, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Sheik knelt down to have a closer look at Tamsen. "You know, you shoudn't be here," he said. -Blizz- (talk) 19:13, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Tamsen tried to tell Sheik that she doesn't know how to get out of this place. ight! The Wiki Warrior! 19:21, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Breloom walked out from behind some rubble, and, noticing Zelda, became frightened and tried to hide. King Dedede busted out of the wreckage of the top box. Ftaghn Talk 22:11, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Sheik couldn't understand what Tamsen was trying to tell him. "I don't know what you're trying to say," he told her. "But, thanks for helping me out. This place isn't a good place to live for something like you, so would you like to come back to Hyrule with us?" "...I'm talking to a dog..." ''----'' "Hey!" Zelda called out when she saw the Pokemon. "It's alright." -Blizz- (talk) 23:01, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Breloom slowly emerged and walked over to Zelda. Ftaghn Talk 00:32, June 1, 2014 (UTC) "You're one of those Pokemon-things, right?" asked Zelda to Breloom. "...are you one of those that can speak?" -Blizz- (talk) 02:35, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Breloom responded to Zelda with a slow shake of the head. He felt it was better not to speak at all than to speak poorly. Ftaghn Talk 13:35, June 1, 2014 (UTC) "Alright," the princess replied. "Can you tell me, do you live here in the stadium?" -Blizz- (talk) 14:31, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Breloom nodded. He gestured toward a small hole in the wall. Ftaghn Talk 15:10, June 1, 2014 (UTC) "I see," she replied. "Do you know if anyone else is here?" -Blizz- (talk) 15:51, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Hive Tyrant(a base name until I find one to replace Terror....this will be sooo hard) just kinda ran screaming so hard you couldn't make out what he was saying. YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! (That's what you get for not paying attention in the first place, so stop complaining, seriously.) "Princess Zelda!" A muffled voice came from a pocket watch Zelda was holding. She opened the watch, revealing the top half to be some sort of microphone and the bottom a regular clock. "What is it?" the princess replied. "The area has become unstable again! You need to get out as quickly as possible, and I won't be able to send another portal to fetch you for quite some time after this one closes!" "Where is the portal?" "It's located on the lowest floor of the building below ground. I'm sorry it's not closer, but it's the best I could do-" The voice vanished suudenly and was replaced by static. -Blizz- (talk) 19:57, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Breloom leapt to attention. He quickly punched through several floors and jumped into the hole. Ftaghn Talk 22:23, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Zelda looked down though the hole that Breloom had left. "I can't leave now, I have to find Sheik!" The princess dashed outside the room an scanned the area for her guard and close friend. -Blizz- (talk) 23:38, June 1, 2014 (UTC) A strange metal blob appeared in the centre (or as you say center) of the stadium. A pair of red, frightening eyes, emerged and a mouth, which smiled, showing spikey teeth. The thing was incredibly creepy, growing arms and small stumps for legs and a steel hammer came out of it's hand. It's face suddenly grew white hair and he roared "Smithy's back!" --Johnson ace (talk) 17:11, June 2, 2014 (UTC) "And why should I care?" Sheik told the metalic blob. -Blizz- (talk) 22:36, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Espurr watched from the shadows, afrid. "Who are these people?" she said. XXAngelWithOutWingsXx (talk) 00:48, June 3, 2014 (UTC) A portal opened and a large beast came out. "Smithy! I thought I destroyed ya! It's me, Bowser!" Bowser breathed fire at Smithy but it did nothing. "I am made of the finest of metals now! No stopping me!!" and when Smithy said this, he threw his hammer at Bowser and Bowser fainted.--Johnson ace (talk) 19:41, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Zelda searched for Sheik and told him to follow her to the portal. -Blizz- (talk) 01:48, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Bowser awoke but Smithy had gone."Unfortunately, most of my allies are busy. Iggy is nearby.." Bowser got up, sniffed the air and picked up his sent.--Johnson ace (talk) 15:16, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Suddenly, a huge snake, made of rocks, burst through the ground and a man shouted "He's awake! Get him onix!"--Johnson ace (talk) 15:19, June 4, 2014 (UTC) King Dedede grumpily exited the stadium. He wondered what he could do. Ftaghn Talk 17:58, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Bowser was flung into the air, when he landed into the a seating row. He dented it. "I will fix that..." He said before passing out. Smithy had gone now. But a new threat had arrived in the Centre of the stadium, in he form of an evil pokemon trainer. The onix was digging in the land and roaring. Another pokemon trainer had arrived though whom was good. He wore an iconic cape and red spikey hair. One would say he looked rediculous but he wire the cape differently to any other person. "Gyrados! We'll play their game!" And a gyrados came from a single puddle on the ground. The evil man threw a metal cylinder at onix and it evolved into a steelix. "my name is Giovanni" and the spikey haired hero gasped but not as much as most people would have done. "I guess I can tell you that, as you may have thought, am lance, champion of Jhoto and Kanto, the dragon master!"--Johnson ace (talk) 19:02, June 6, 2014 (UTC) While gyrados and steelix were wrestling each other, a sandslash and a dugtrio appeared from the ground using the attack dig. Steelix used rock tomb on bowser and bowser was trapped.--Johnson ace (talk) 18:12, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Another pokemon trainer appeared. "My name is thorton, the battle factory head in Johto and sinnoh." He said to Lance. "Ah, you're the champion, let me help ya out a bit. I calculate you'll have 20% higher chance of beating this menace." He looked across at Giovanni and yelled "Team rocket eh? Thought they disbanded." Giovanni gave him a look and commanded his sandslash and dugtrio to use dig. Lance looked around to try and find smithy. --Johnson ace (talk) 18:12, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Thorton used a crazy gadget to beam down 3 pokemon "Let's see what random pokemon we have today? Whismur, diggersby, mamoswine!" He took at their moves and Lance looked back. "What are you doing?" Thorton told him that he used 3 different random pokemon each time he went into battle.--Johnson ace (talk) 18:12, June 8, 2014 (UTC) King Dedede, hearing sounds coming from inside the stadium, rushed bak inside. He began to indiscriminately bash things with his hammer. (Ace, everything should be in one post). Ftaghn Talk 12:03, June 9, 2014 (UTC) (i know ftag, it's just im busy and i dont like having one big paragraph as people wont be able to read it due to it's complexity) Smithy went to the control room--Johnson ace (talk) 16:00, June 9, 2014 (UTC) diggersby attacked sandslash and whismur attacked dugtrio. It was not very effective. Diggersby used agility to gain speed but it's weight cut this in half. Nevertheless, it was fast. He used bounce on sandslash but found that it got slashed brutally each time. Thorton sent out his mamoswine. "Gotta be quick. I only got 1 hour before i'll be teleported back to the factory. I need to work on the teleportation devices." He comanded his mamoswine to use icicle spears on sandslash but only one of the 5 spear managed to hit the pokemon. Sandslash used brick break on mamoswine stunning him. Whismur retaliated using fire punch but a marowak appeared from one of Giovanni's pokeballs and used thunder punch, countering the fist. marowak used bonemerang and the bone it carried hit diggersby and whismur on the head, knocking them on the floor. Lance was outraged using his gyrados to use waterfall. It charge rapidly at marowak in a path of water, pushing marowak and sandslash the floor. Marowak fainted.--Johnson ace (talk) 19:11, June 9, 2014 (UTC) (Well, if you have to post it in sections/paragraphs, you could always just remove the previous signature so it doesn't interfere...because having 5+ sigs for one post is unnecessary.) Colt watched the fight from the stands. -Blizz- (talk) 19:20, June 9, 2014 (UTC) King Dedede, feeling a little embarassed, walked over to the stands and sat down next to Colt. Ftaghn Talk 11:31, June 10, 2014 (UTC) (that's why i always have difficulty reading your posts) Lance sent out a charizard to attack sandslash using dragon claw. Then it hit him, he and thorton were being stupid. They forgot to target the weaknesses of their enemy. This is why they were doing so badly.--Johnson ace (talk) 18:57, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Lance told Thorton that he was being stupid. Thorton suggested that he wasn't but admitted eventually. Lance ordered Gyrados to attack with ice fang, then waterfall. The dugtrio used mud slap but it wasn't powerful enough. Dugtrio fainted. "You are weak for the champion of Johto and kanto. It should be me!" cried Giovanni, sending out a Kangaskhan and a HonchKrow. "Use earthquake Mamoswine!" Mamoswine was slow but he carried out the attack. HonchKrow flew into the air and Kangaskhan absorbed the shock. Steelix came with a crash to the ground. Lance ordered Charizard to finish steelix with flamethrower. Just as this happened, Steelix used screech and all pokemon on the battlefield covered their ears but had terrible headaches. Thorton's pokemon and Lance's pokemon were stunned. Only Thorton's whismur could still move. "Whismur has the ability soundproof, so it's immune to this! Get ready for fire punch!" Thorton shouted and Giovanni watched as the small being punched steelix with fire punch. Only one punch was needed as it fell to the ground.--Johnson ace (talk) 19:08, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Smithy approached the control room.--Johnson ace (talk) 18:03, June 13, 2014 (UTC) "Use stealth rock mamoswine!" mamoswine fired rocks on the floor and a trap was set up.--Johnson ace (talk) 19:25, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Giovanni sent out a larvitar and a Rhydon. "Let's end this!" He cried and commanded his sandslash to use rock slide on Lance's charizard who was using flamethrower on honchkrow from the ground. Rocks came from the sky but just as it was about to knock the creature out, Thorton's mamoswine ran in, saving Charizard but getting hit by the rocks and fainting at the same time. "Mamowswine, you did well!" said Thorton, sending mamoswine back to it's poke ball. Lance was impressed.--Johnson ace (talk) 17:25, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Charizard chased after Honchkrow and used dragon claw on it. HonchKrow bashed into charizard and charizard fell down on the floor.--Johnson ace (talk) 18:59, June 20, 2014 (UTC) "Wut is going on here?" asked Iggy as he spammed in. "THAT'S WHAT I WAS ASKING!!!" Kracko cried. "Is Kracko still forever alone?" Grand Doomer asked as he poped out of a portal. "With my knowledge, yes, Kracko is still forever alone..." Iggy repiled. "Hey can I join that battle?" Iggy asked the group as he sent out and Mega Evolved his Garchomp. YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! Lance and Giovanni were impressed by Iggy's Garchomp. "Help us!" cried Thorton, as diggersby went into battle. "No join me, pal, remember me? Ya gave me a Groudon on Simia! I have trapped your superior, Bowser in a pile of stones!" and Giovanni looked over towards were Bowser was and attempted an evil smile. Meanwhile, Whismur was attacked by Larvitar's sandstorm, as a huge tornado pillar of sand sucked her in and she fainted. "I hate Bowser," Iggy said, "But when I see a FREAKING DIGGERSBY in a battle, I might as well help them....". He sent out his White Kyurem and then Grand Doomer appeared with Yu-gi-oh cards..."COME ON I HAVE BLUE-EYES!!!!" He exclamied. "We all do," Iggy said. YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! "Join me Iggy! I could give you better pay than Bowser and we would be an unstoppable force!" cried Giovanni, as his Rhydon charged at Lance's Charizard, knocking it down.--Johnson ace (talk) 16:55, July 1, 2014 (UTC) "Giovanni, Did I ever tell you how much I hate your evil team." He asked as he ordered Kyurem to Ice Burn Rhydon and Garchomp to stay back, due to it's x4 weakness to ice. YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! "Impressive how you have a Garchomp and a Kyurem. I will have fun using them! Too bad you couldn't stick around..." Rhydon charged at Lance's awnsdos using horn drill. It's powerful horn completely knocked out Gyrados and Rhydon evolved into a Rhyperior. Giovanni laughted and Rhyperior charged towards iggy's Garchop, using drill run.--Johnson ace (talk) 19:39, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Garchomp quickly dodged. "You think you can take my pokemon that easily? Take this!" Iggy exclamied. He brought out his Keldeo and had it use Surf on Rhyperior. YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! Rhyperior stopped using drill run, as it was pushed back. Rhyperior used rock wrecker. It launched a huge boulders from it's arms at Keldeo and Garchomp. It drilled into the ground and place boulders it found into the holes in it's arms as it reloaded. It began to fire at Lance's Charizard, whom was now firing. "Keldeo will also serve as a trophy on my mantlepiece back at the HQ. Oh wait, this will be my HQ!" Cried Giovanni.--Johnson ace (talk) 15:11, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Keldeo and Garchomp quickly dodged. "Everyone return!" Iggy said. Then swooping down at Giovanni was a purple-blue dragon shooting electricty. YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! Giovanni moved out of the way. "What is that thing?" He gazed on the purple dragon. lance looked too. HonchKrow swooped down, flying towards Iggy. Lance's Charizard came and mega evolved into mega charizard X and crashed into HonchKrow at the last second. He used dragon claw on HonchKrow and HonchKrow fell to the ground. It had not fainted. Meanwhile, Thorton had a plan. He had his Diggersby dig into the stadium, then come back up. Larvitar was attacked from behind. It used Brick break on Diggersby but Diggersby used bounce and it stunned Larvitar. Larvitar was attacked by Diggersby's own brick break and fell to the ground. At this point, it released a cyclone of sand and Diggersby was trapped in it. Larvitar had fainted but Diggersby fell and fainted too. Thorton screached "No! Arg! My brains was beaten by his brawn!" He teleported away before saying bye. He was going to restock on pokemon.--Johnson ace (talk) 17:51, July 2, 2014 (UTC) "My name is Windwing, and I am a skrill. I will introduce you to what I felt all my life, the world of pain!!!" she picked up Giovanni and flew up into the sky with him. "We could ally, you and me. But only if you promise me one thing....YOU WILL KILL YOURSELF FOR MEH!!!" She dropped Giovanni from 100 feet in the sky. YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! (um...okay.) Giovanni fell but HonchKrow flew and picked him up. Giovanni threw out three pokeballs. "You're crazy!" A Nidoqueen, Nidoking and a Krokorok came out. Honchkrow used dark pulse many times at Lance's Charizard. Lance's Charizard fainted. Lance threw out a pokeball and an aerodactyl came out. It used Thunder fang and Giovanni jumped off his Honchkrow and looked at it. It had fainted. Giovanni's Kangaskhan and sandslash were nearby and they attacked. Lance sent out his ace, Dragonite. But of course, they were outnumbered, so another Dragonite was sent out. "Get ready for this, this is going to hurt." He said. "Iggy! Attack now!"--Johnson ace (talk) 18:46, July 2, 2014 (UTC) "WHO SAID THAT?" Iggy asked. "Fine, deny my offer you shall all now take me on!" Windwing screeched as she whipped up a thunderstorm. YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! Giovanni ran into the interior building of the stadium. There he found Smithy. He was smashing up the control pannel in the control room. Smithy opened a portal and Giovanni stepped through it. A shadow of a plumber appeared as Smithy was horrified to find Mario the plumber there. "The metal in your body may be strong." He stated "But it's very reactive!" A bucket of acid fell on Smithy and mario laughted at the prank. Smithy turned to dust. Mario swept up the dust and put it into a pot. He looked around thinking about the memories he had in the control room. He saw Windwing;s thunderstorm and went out.--Johnson ace (talk) 19:27, July 2, 2014 (UTC) "Meh i'll help you Bowser," Iggy said pulling the rocks of Bowser. "But next time, your doing it yourself. I quit," He said as he called his Noivern from the sky and flew up to Windwing, who was very ticked off. (Iggy's Noivern is like Ash's Pikachu, expect it doesn't even have a pokeball) YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! "Thank you Iggy..." He got up. "Where's the guy who got me into this mess?" He saw Mario and grunted. Mario walked up to Bowser "Bowser! Smithy was here! I just beat him! Now I will beat you!" He did a super jump on Bowser and Bowser fell to the floor. Mario looked at Windwing and then at a screen on a tablet. He saw Captain Toad's face and asked him to send him some powerups. A bee powerup appeared in his bag and mario touched it and became a bee. He began to fly up to Windwing.--Johnson ace (talk) 15:34, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Windwing knocked Iggy to the ground. She eletricfied Mario and screeched extremely loudly and even freakier than Marx Soul. YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! Mario got up and flew to where windwing was and punch the dragon. Rhyperior had fainted. The two Dragonites wrestled Nidoqueen and Nidoking. Aerodactyl swooped down and used Aerial ace on Krokorok in an attempt to battle it.--Johnson ace (talk) 16:49, July 3, 2014 (UTC) This only ticked off Windwing more. She strangled Mario with her wings and dropped him to the ground before claw his throat. "NOW WHO IS THE ONE FEELING PAIN, NOT ME!" she roared as she took off. YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! Mario almost choked. He was badly beaten up now. He used a fire flower from his bag and jumped up on windwing and fired balls of fire at her.--Johnson ace (talk) 17:14, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Windwing dodged and her talons began to eletricfy. She choked Mario with her eletric claws and threw him into a pit of lava. Then she dive down in a ball of eletrictey wrecking havoic on the field. YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! Mario's fire flower was set on fire. Mario was covered in lava. It took some time, but eventually, mario stomped out. He was more monster like then ever. He was a humanoid of lava. His eyes turned dark red and he crushed his tablet in his eyes. He teleported.--Johnson ace (talk) 17:22, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Windwing found him and then tackled him down, slowly ripping his guts out so he could feel the pain. The thunderstorm was getting stronger and Windwing had formed around herself a barrier of eletericity, eletricfing anything that touched her. YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! Mario now looked like a zombie made of lava. He entered the portal and the portal closed.--Johnson ace (talk) 17:42, July 3, 2014 (UTC) (I was wondering if Windwing could kill Mario but would be revived later. I wanta see Bowser's expression) Windwing picked him up inside the portal and hit him ripping out everything inside him. YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! (Ok.XD) The portal spat mario out. He had died. Bowser looked at his corpse. "Guhahaha! Mario? Dead! Ahahahaguhaha!" Bowser was overjoyed, however, he did feel a soft spot, in the middle. "This cannot be happening!!" Forge "That dragon is evil," Iggy said. His Noivern was hurt. Grand Doomer and Kracko were playing Yu-Gi-Oh. YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! Lance came to try to heal Iggy's Noivern. His two Dragonites had pushed Nidoqueen and Nidoking back into a portal that was opening up. krokorok used crunch on Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl retaliated by dropping Krokorok on the floor. He had fainted. Sandslash came out from the darkness and used slash on Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl had fainted too. The two Dragonites prepared to use two powerful attacks: The first one used Blizzard. This froze Sandslash in it's place. The other used Dragon rush. This broke the ice but dealt massive damage to sandslash. It fainted. Kangaskhan came collecting the corpses and she had poke balls and returned them in them too. She jumped into the portal. At the last second, The first Dragonite used Thunder to stun her and the other used dragon rush. She tripped, and fainted. She and the other poke balls got sucked into the portal.Forgehttp://supersmashbrosfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:FirstFormSmithy.gif Windwing kicked them out and lunged at Iggy only to be stopped by a Lugia owned by Silver. "Hola my friend, Did your Lugia lose weight?" Iggy questioned as Grand Doomer got pummeled by a flipping Utopia(ALL MUST BE BURNED THEY ARE OP!!!) with a laughing Kracko. YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! Lance watched in owe at the Lugia. He ordered his two Dragonites to fly up and attack Windwing.--Johnson ace (talk) 19:44, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Windwing teleported herself away. "THIS IS CYBER DRAGON REVOULTION!!!" Grand Doomer yelled as he held up a Cyber Dragon Nova. YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! Category:Archive